Behind the Bushes
by jace-san
Summary: One shot: Nanoha likes Fate-chan, FAte-chan's oblivious as usual. Their class goes on a camping trip. What's going to happen? features: hayate and signum... FxN caveman:you no like yuri, you no read this! R&R guys. : an AU fic


Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the reviews and I apologize if there were any mistakes… well, no one's perfect. The least I can do is try, right? Well, here's my second one shot fic. Remember that okay? It's a ONE SHOT… ugghhh, I'm just going to ruin the surprise. This is an AU fic...

**Knight of L-sama** thanks for the advice, it was much appreciated.

**Mehope and Ge** thanks for your reviews… I hope you'll like this one as well… see you guys in school!

Well, enjoy reading… itadakimasu!

I don't own MLGN… oooo but if i did.. hmmm

--

Behind The Bushes

By: Tami-chin

--

"Why did I have to be the one to return these books to the library? Sensei is so mean!" I said to myself.

The stack of books I was carrying reached up to my chin and they were _very _heavy. I almost tripped a couple of times.

"Now, where's the library?"

Despite being a student in this school, I only went to the library once. Suzuka-chan asked me if I could go with her to search for a book a few weeks ago. Not having anything else to do, I agreed to go with her. We talked most of the way so I didn't really notice which way we used to get to the library.

"I wish I paid more attention." I had absolutely _no_ sense of direction. Regardless, I kept walking straight, just following the endless corridor and occasionally looking around if there were any students.

I knew it was pathetic, but I really needed to ask for directions.

As I rounded the corner…

BAM!

The books I carried all went flying.

"Ow!" I fell on my back.

As I tried to get up, some_thing_ was on top of me. Still cringing for the throbbing pain on my bum, I opened my eyes.

"Fate…chan…" She was on top of me on all fours. I felt my heart pound in my ears. A weird burning sensation spread across my face. I was certain that I was blushing.

"S-Sorry!" she immediately shot back.

When I got up, Fate-chan had finished picking up all the books I dropped. She handed half of them to me.

"Y-You're headed to the library, right Nanoha?"

I nodded.

"I'll just help you with these then," she said with a smile. Fate-chan started walking to the other side of the hall. Since I figured she knew where the library was, I followed suit albeit a step behind her.

The walk to the library was made in relative silence. Fate-chan didn't say anything, and I was too busy with my own thoughts.

Since we were nine, I had always been close to Fate-chan. We were the best of friends. Though I've been friends with Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan for a longer amount of time, I spent most of my time with Fate-chan after becoming her friend. We always sat beside each other, slept on the same bed during sleepovers and constantly held hands, unless the situation suggested otherwise. That kind of skinship was something natural for both us.

So why was my heart beating so fast?

We had yet to reach the library, when I snapped out of my trance. I looked at Fate-chan from the corner of my eye. Her long blonde hair was let down, reaching all the way to her waist. Her long slender, ivory legs seemed to stretch out for miles. Thin pink lips slightly pursed, brows relaxed and face plain; she had a calm expression. From my point of view, Fate-chan embodied elegance—in the full sense of the word.

Has she always been that… _beautiful_? No, no, no… I can't have these thoughts about her. It's weird- no, it's beyond weird.

It's _wrong_.

Soon, we reached the library. Fate-chan took the rest of the books I was carrying.

"Fate-chan, no I'll c-"

She smiled.

That smile… that crocked smile that reached her eyes. That smile she only reserved for me…

Blood raced through my veins as if hell were on its heels. My heart did summersaults in my chest as my brain _literally_ stopped functioning.

I forgot how to breathe.

"It's alright. I'll be the one to return these to the shelf."

She started walking toward the librarian's main desk. Then, she stopped and turned to look at me.

"I'll call you tonight, okay Nanoha?" Not waiting for my answer, she left.

My hand instinctively gripped my chest. I took in a deep breath, exhaling it not long after. Though my breathing came back, my heart was still pounding. I looked at my shoes and realized my legs were shaking.

"What's wrong with me?"

And it was at that moment I realized… I had fallen in love with my best friend.

--

It's been two years since that fateful day and my feelings for Fate-chan haven't changed. Frankly, I think it only grew stronger. I was spending seventy percent of every waking moment with Fate-chan. And the other thirty percent was me thinking of what to do when we would meet up. That… or talking to her on the phone.

I would stare at her picture on my desk for hours on end, only to be snapped out of my reverie every time my phone rang.

She was calling me_._

We never decided on anything but it became a habit for Fate-chan to call me just before going to sleep. I wasn't particularly against it, but having to talk to her on the phone after staring at her picture—for who knows how long--didn't make things easy. I was always thankful that Fate-chan never noticed the slight change in my voice whenever I answered the phone.

Tonight was no different. After two hours of waiting, my phone rang. But to my discontent, it wasn't Fate-chan.

Hayate decided to call me asking if I would be going to the school camping trip tomorrow.

"I'm not sure if I want to go," I replied nonchalantly.

To be honest, I was waiting for Fate-chan to call tonight and tell me she'd be going. Sensei made it clear that the day-long trip wasn't mandatory. Either way, I was only interested in spending my weekend with Fate-chan—camping trip or not.

"You have to go!" she said desperately. "Who else am I supposed to go with? Signum?"

_Signum_. The sempai Fate-chan's been hanging out with recently. My toes curled in annoyance just thinking about her. I didn't have anything against Signum though. It was just the fact that Fate-chan started spending more time with her these past few weeks. That in itself was enough for me not to like her. Anyone who _stole_ Fate-chan from me was a 'NO-NO' in my book.

"Why not?" I asked.

"One, she's our sempai; Two, she's grouped with Zafira and Shamal."

I sighed in exasperation.

"You'll go then?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Don't be so glum Nanoha. Think about it this way… if you go tomorrow, it'll be the best place for you to tell Fate how you feel about her."

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "_Hayate! Don't say it so openly! Someone might hear you_!" I screamed.

"Mmm… sorry, sorry. But for real… tomorrow will be your best chance at confessing."

Hayate already knew my feelings for Fate-chan. _How?_ I didn't know. She just came up to me a few months ago and told me that she knew I liked Fate-chan. She even promised to help me. I was _totally _caught off guard. But being Hayate-chan's friend for seven years, I knew better than to doubt her.

"You're right."

After an entire hour of talking on the phone, she ended the call saying that Shamal would ground her if she spent another minute on the phone. By then it was already ten o'clock and Fate-chan still hadn't called. I knew it was past my bedtime, but I waited… heavy-eyed.

I wound up falling asleep on my desk, phone in hand.

--

"Okay everyone! Form a triad and find a place to set up camp for the night. We'll rendezvous by the bonfire later tonight."

"Okay sensei!"

"Hey Nanoha!"

I turned around and saw Hayate running towards me carrying a duffel bag in one hand, a sleeping bag in the other. I smiled, face obviously lethargic. Since I stayed up most of the night waiting for Fate-chan's call, I was still too drowsy.

"I saw a clearing over there. It's got a great view. Why don't we set up camp there? Nanoha? You okay?" She put a hand on my shoulder, her face painted with concern.

"Oh yeah, sure…" my voice sounded a little more passive than I intended it to be.

I think she noticed the lifeless tone of my voice because the look on her face became even more concerned. She took my hand and led me to the place she mentioned earlier. But before we passed through a patch of thick bushes and trees, she stopped.

"Hayate-chan?" I managed to ask.

She looked at the group of students near the bus, her eyes seemingly looking for _someone_.

"_Fate_!" she called out.

My drowsiness flew out the door like last month's meatloaf as a bob of blonde hair emerged from the group of students; the blonde who forgot to call me last night. The _same_ blonde who was responsible for all the emotional torture I was going through since, well… _forever._

"Fate…" I froze on the spot.

She sauntered towards us, her golden locks fluttering in the gentle forest breeze. I held my breath as butterflies invaded my stomach. I felt my heart throb, not with apprehension but with anger. Was it because she didn't call me last night?

No, that wasn't it.

I was angry because of a _certain_ pink-haired girl who walked a little behind her.

"Hey Hayate! What's up?" Fate-chan looked at me for a moment and turned her attention to Hayate.

"What do you mean what's up? You're supposed to help us set up camp. You promised that we'd be in the same group!"

"See… I told you I already had a group," Fate told Signum.

"It can't be helped then." Signum sighed disappointedly.

"What can't be helped Sicchan?" Hayate asked.

"Sicchan?" Fate and I asked in unison. I realized this and dropped my head as a faint blush colored my cheeks. Hayate only laughed. Fate didn't seem to notice.

Signum cleared her throat. "I told you not to call me that in public. Anyway, I asked Testarossa if she could join our group, but seeing that she's made prior arrangements with you guys..."

"I thought you already had a group, _Sicchan_?" Hayate stated playfully.

I looked up at Signum who glared at Hayate. "Zafira cancelled on the last minute. He didn't say why though."

"What's the problem? Don't you have another member of the group? How about Shamal-san?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, Signum!" Hayate dropped the nickname. "What's the problem? Isn't _Shamal_ going to be with you?"

"W-well… Y-yeah." I never knew Signum was capable of stuttering. I wasn't sure but I think I saw her cheeks turn a tad shade of pink too.

"It's settled then! Fate-chan's with us… Sicchan and Shamal will be in the same group _together. _Well Nanoha-chan, let's get going." She pulled my hand, dragging me past the bushes. "Come on!"

"O-okay…"

The three of us reached the clearing. I immediately realized that the forest was on a mountain. The city below us looked like a tiny field in between a valley. The city lights looked like iridescent stars on the ground.

"You were right Hayate-chan, the view here's great." I walked to the edge of the clearing. We were on a cliff. I leaned in, taking in the fresh air. A warm hand held mine. "Fate-chan…"

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night," she beamed at me. My knees almost buckled. Oh God, that smile..."Arf got sick and I had to stay at her place to take care of her. I left my phone at home. I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

I intertwined both our hands and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Why would I be mad at Fate-chan?" I must've done something embarrassing because Fate-chan started blushing.

"A little help here!" Hayate called.

"Keep your pants on Hayate, we'll be there in a minute," she paused. "Thanks Nanoha, I hope you didn't spend the entire night waiting for my call."

"Well…" I hesitated.

Fate-chan gave me a puzzled look.

"Never mind." What would be the point of telling Fate-chan if it would only make her feel guilty? After all, what's done is done.

We walked back to Hayate and started making the tent. I placed the sleeping bags inside. Fate laid a large checkered blanket beside the tent. She laid down and patted the spot beside her, gesturing for me to lie down. My heart beat erratically against my chest but I didn't hesitate to turn down her offer. We stayed like that for a while.

"Testarossa!" a voice called.

Signum came out from the bushes. "Testarossa," she repeated.

Fate sat upright and looked at Signum. "Yeah, what?"

"Sensei says that he wants you to help make the bonfire… says that you're the only one who knows how to make the foundation."

I heard Fate groan.

"Fine." She looked at me. "I'll be right back Nanoha. This won't take long."

Then… she _hugged_ me. I was taken aback by the sudden gesture. After that, the world around me spun. By the time I recovered my bearings, Fate had already left.

"I saw that!" Hayate said, her head sticking out of the tent.

"S-saw what?" I stammered.

"_That_… the whole 'you turning into a puddle' thing. That was the perfect time for you to confess. Why'd you let her go without telling her? You can't keep it all bottled up you know. Just come clean and take what life gives you, Nanoha," she said dramatically.

"Okay? So now you're a psychoanalyst?" I replied. Confessing one's feelings wasn't something one could do on a whim. Well, not for me anyway. I couldn't just flat out tell Fate-chan I liked her! What would she think of me then? I needed to be sure that she wouldn't find my feelings strange whenever… _if ever _I confess my feelings to her.

I laid back down on the large blanket and looked up at the sky. "It sure is starry to- _Hey Hayate... a shooting star_!"

She crawled out of the tent and sat beside me. "Make three wishes then…"

"Why three? I thought you were only supposed to make just _one_ wish."

"Which would you prefer? Three or one?" she said plainly.

A smile tugged at my lips. I straightened up and thought deeply. Three wishes… what _would_ I wish for?

"I got it!"

Hayate looked at me eagerly. "Well?"

"Um… my first wish would be… well," I took a deep breath. "I wish I could confess to Fate-chan today… under these stars." I abruptly ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Keh! That's a very predictable wish Nanoha… not creative at all." Hayate smiled impishly.

I knew she was only teasing me, but it kind of hit me where it hurt. I absently pouted. "Hmph! Well you wouldn't expect what my second wish would be, Hayate-chan. I'm sure of it!" I said with conviction.

"Oh, really? What's your second wish?" I fell for her trap. I sighed. There was no going back now.

"I-I… If Fate-chan would reject me, I-I wish that we'd still be best friends. I don't really care if she rejects me b-but I hope if… _when _I confess, and then get dumped," '_dumped'_ the word tasted bitter. "… my confession wouldn't… umm, change anything between us." I was positive I looked like a tomato right now.

The cold breeze blew against my face as the sound of rustling bushes met my ears.

"And what's the-" Hayate stopped. She was looking at something behind me.

I turned my head to look at what it was. "Hayate-chan, what are you look-" Hayate held my chin.

"Nothing. I thought I saw a bear."

I froze.

"Relax Nanoha, I'm kidding," Hayate giggled.

"Mou, Hayate-chan… you need to stop scaring me."

She shook her head. "Mmm… sorry. Where were we? Ah! Your third wish?"

My heart started its chaotic pace once more. I felt that something was terribly off. Maybe it was the cold breeze. But why was Hayate-chan smiling so… _devilishly_? Maybe it was just my paranoia getting the best of me. I shrugged it off.

"That is… well… the thing I-I wish for the most is that Fate-chan would return th-the feelings I have for her. N-not out of obligation or anything… but because…well, because she felt the same way."

What was wrong with me? I was only talking to Hayate-chan. But I was... _trembling?_ Why did I feel like I was being watched or something. A flow of electricity coursed through my spine. It was as if I had just confessed to Fate-chan. Is this how it's supposed to feel? I honestly hoped not.

I was cut from my train of thought when Hayate spoke.

"What _do_ you feel for Fate-chan?"

Okay, Hayate was being stupid. Ignoring the blatancy of the question, I replied "I-I like Fate-chan… I-I probably have for a long time now. It just took me some time to realize that. Wait-" Why ask a question like that? She already knew how I felt. "I thought you knew that already? Hayate-chan?"

"Oh, sorry… yeah, you like Fate-chan, whatever. I think I left my bag on the bus. I'll just go and get it. I'll be back in a minute. " Hayate stood up and walked past the tent, disappearing into the bushes.

"What the…?" I asked to no one in particular. "That was strange."

"So you _like_ me, huh?"

That voice… no it _couldn't_ be. I laughed at myself realizing how _crazy_ I was right now. That's what sane people would call those who heard voices in their heads… _crazy._ Still, I applauded my subconscious mind for fabricating an exact duplication of _her_ voice. I figured it was my mind's own way of comforting me from the heart break that was to come, _if_ I would confess to Fate-chan tonight. Just to be on the safe side, I looked behind me.

As I turned, I stared at the figure before me, wide-eyed. There _she_ stood, in all her elegant glory. Those burgundy eyes staring back at my blue ones. I couldn't read the expression on her face. And then it hit me like a bolt.

She _heard _me! Well... at least I didn't have to worry about confessing to her.

Fate-chan walked towards me. Time seemed to stop as millions of thoughts ran through my mind, all fighting for my undivided attention. I blinked. _Crap._

Fate-chan was now sitting beside me. "_Nanoha_?" My name never sounded so enchanting.

"Fate-chan…" I breathed.

--

HAHAHAHA!! That's all folks… did you like it?? And as I had previously stated… "THiS... iS.. A... ONE SHOT". I leave the rest to your imagination. Reviews would really be appreciated. Tell me how you guys think the story should end. And maybe… just maybe, I'll add another chapter… just to set the record straight i made it a little predictable on purpose because i didn't want you guys to go like "Oh my God! How'd that happen?". hehehe

P.S. thanks so much for all the reviews and for making "We can't be friends" one of your favorite stories. I really didn't expect it. Thanks so much.

-tami-chin "gokigenyou!"


End file.
